Eventful Adventure
by Gordon2016
Summary: This is a story of a boy who meets all 4 girls, but has an unforgettable adventure.


AN UNEXPECTED ENCOUNTER

Takes place in the realm of RWBY

It was a beautiful summers day. The birds were singing, the air smelled sweet, and lots of bluebells were blooming.

One day, a boy named Gordon was on a bike ride to see if he could beat his previous speed record. But he didn't know that today would be the day that his life would change forever.

As he was racing down a steep hill, he heard a person yelling for help.

G: I must be hearing things...again...

But he wasn't hearing things, he heard it again, and slammed on his brakes.

He was worried.

G: Hello? Is anyone there?!

He yelled out, and he got a response telling him that they were halfway up the hill in the woods.

G: O-ok, I'm coming...

he replied and went back up the hill, and went slowly through the woods until he found the person calling for help. It was a beautiful girl around his age, but she was being harassed and bullied by 2 boys that appeared to be in high school.

He didn't like what the the 2 boys did to her, as she was laying on the ground, covered in bruises, scrapes and cuts.

This made Gordon furious. The 2 boys started teasing Gordon and asked him if he wanted to join them. Gordon took good advantage of the offer. He got off his bike, and surprise attacked the 2 boys. They were trying to fight Gordon, but it was no use. The girl was watching and saw everything. Gordon waited until one of them touched him, and when one of them did, Gordon immediately snapped their wrist and instantly broke it. The boy tried to throw a punch, but Gordon caught the boy's fist, and instantly nailed him in the face. Gordon broke the boy's nose and knocked out a few of his teeth.

When he knocked the first one on the ground, he looked at the one he didn't get to yet after he put his foot down on the boy's chest, while applying pressure.

G: Do you want to end up like your friend here?! 'Cause if you lay a single finger on this girl again, I'll make damn sure that you'll end up in the hospital. Gordon grabbed the boy by his shirt collar and got face to face with him.

G: If I ever see you two harassing anyone else, you WILL end up in the hospital, and it'll be twice as bad as your little bitch friend. The boy went white in the face, and tried to hold back from crying.

G: What? Ya gonna start crying now? What's wrong, you can dish it out, but you can't take it? Usual for an ass like you.

Gordon nailed the kid in the face, and told both of them to get lost before he beat them senseless. The two were now crying and got up and ran away as fast as they could.

G: You better watch your backs!

He then turned his attention back to the girl, and held out his hand to help her get back up on her feet.

G: Sorry about that, are you ok? Her eyes were full of tears, so Gordon took a clean spot on his shirt and wiped her tears away.

G: You're safe now, no need to worry.

She hugged Gordon tight for saving her. I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself.

I'm Ruby, what's your name?

Gordon's face turned red...

G: I uh...I-I'm Gordon. You don't have to thank me, I'm just happy to help

R: Well, Gordon, can you give me a ride back to my house?

Gordon stuttered a bit and eventually said yes

G: I'm not just going to leave a beautiful young woman like you out here by yourself.

Ruby blushed

G: well, hop on

R: I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble

G: Are you kidding me? I'm always willing to help those in need.

Ruby smiled as she was so thankful for her rescue.

R: If you don't mind me asking, where did you learn to fight like that?

Gordon just gave a small laugh, and without any hesitation he replied

G:

See, I wasn't exactly the most popular kid back in high school, and I had to find someway to protect myself, and I guess I made a name for myself.

After Gordon got Ruby home, she wanted him to come on in and make himself at home while she went to clean off her cuts and scrapes. Gordon knew what she was doing, and he just had to help her, so he went into the same room as her, and asked her to sit down so he could clean up her wounds, but he warned her that it might sting a little because of how deep the cuts were. He went to take a wet washcloth to her wounds, and she let out a small exhale of pain because of the sting, but she let Gordon continue to clean her up.

After Gordon was done, he got some bandages and wrapped them around the wounds. He looked up at Ruby, meeting her eye to eye. He couldn't help but give a little bit of a laugh as he noticed how messed up her hair was.

G: Man, Ruby, I have to fix your hair as well? Talk about "high maintenance".

Ruby could only help but give a little giggle at that.

After she was all nice and cleaned up, Gordon picked her up and walked her out to lay her down on the couch, but before he got her to the couch, her sister walked in, and wondered what was going on, and who Gordon was, and Ruby explained everything as he continued to lay Ruby on the couch and make her comfortable, but before Gordon went to stand back up, Ruby grabbed him and hugged him.

She thanked him for everything he did for her.

Yang instantly took a major liking to Gordon, like love at first sight.

Y: Gordon, can I show you something I have in my room?

Ruby whispered in Gordon's ear. "This is the part where she shows you that she wants to be with you because she thinks you're the one for her"

Gordon's face turned redder than ever and nervously followed Yang to her room.

Y: Ya know, you really are a hero.

G: I wouldn't really say that, I just saw her in trouble and decided to help her.

Y: That sounds like a hero to me

Gordon could still see Ruby watching the two, and he looked at her nervously.

Ruby was encouraging him to go through with it.

When the two of them got to her room, they sat down on her bed and just started talking.

Y: So, you beat up two guys so hard, they had to be taken to a hospital?

G: I guess I'm stronger than I look...

Y: I think you look extremely strong...Gordon, is it?

G: That's my name...

The two sat in silence for a few seconds, then Yang broke the silence with a question.

Y: So, what were you doing all the way up here on your bike anyway?

Gordon just laughed a little bit.

G: I was just trying to beat my speed record

Y: You have a speed record?

G: Yeah, it means a lot to me, but if someone needs help or anything like that, I'll stop what I'm doing and go help them.

Y: That's awesome! By the way, what is your speed record that you're trying to beat?

What's the fastest you've ever gone?

G: Well, you might not believe this but my record is 45 mph, but I'm not in any racing clubs

Yang was speechless.

Y: 45 mph?! How are you NOT in any racing clubs? You'd probably be in front of the others by a long shot.

G: Well, I have thought about it a couple times but...

Before Gordon could continue, Yang grabbed his shirt collar, and locked lips with him. Gordon's face went extremely red, and he didn't know what to say or do.

Gordon was overwhelmed with what had happened and he didn't know if he could take anymore, because he had never had any girls drawn towards him like Yang was.

G: I think I have to go, my bike needs my attention.

He said as he got up and walked slowly backwards towards her bedroom door with her following him close. Gordon bumped into her door and went to open it, but he couldn't.

Y: Silly, I always lock my door when I'm in my room.

Gordon's eyes grew wide, and Yang asked him to just give her a chance.

Then, Gordon remembered what his best friend had told him.

"If there's ever a moment when a girl wants to be with you, don't turn her down. You'll regret it if you do"

Gordon thought about what his friend had told him.

G: ~Deep breath~ Ok, I'll stay.

Y: You mean it?!

G: I can't turn down a beautiful girl like you.

Y: You are just the sweetest person I have ever met!

She said as she grabbed both of his hands, and pulled him back over to the bed in a way that he would land on top her.

They were both laying on the bed. Yang was on her back, and Gordon was laying on top of her, and he was trying to comprehend what was going on.

Y: Gordon...I uh...

G: What?

Y: This would be my first.

Gordon's face turned blood red

G: What are you trying to say?!

Y: I want to be with you.

Gordon lost control and panicked. He got off of Yang, ran over to the door and unlocked it, and proceeded to run all the way out, he still managed to say goodbye to Ruby as he ran out the door with Yang still chasing him. He got on his bike and left a tire mark from where he took off so fast.

Y: Gordon, I'm sorry! It won't happen again.

She said as she watched him race away, then suddenly slam his brakes on, and go into the inlet were he saved Ruby. Yang knew that way all too well, and she knew that his bike would never get through there. So she got her bike, and chased after him.

He knew she was coming after him, and the woods were very thick, and if someone were to hide in there, you wouldn't be able to tell. Gordon ducked into an extremely thick part between trees. He layed his bike down on the ground as quietly as he could. Then squatted down behind some bushes and waited. Some time went by before he saw Yang looking for him as she walked right past him. He didn't dare make a sound, his heart was racing and he saw her put a bottle of water on the ground for Gordon.

Y: I know you're here somewhere, and this water is for you, because you have got to be thirsty.

Gordon waited and waited, and waited.

Finally she eventually gave up, and started crying.

Y: I don't care what it takes, I will find him again.

Gordon didn't know if he felt bad or relieved that he got away from her.

He waited about 15 minutes before coming back out from where he was hiding, and checked to make sure that she truly was gone.

G: I got away from her. Thank god.

He continued to go the way he was going, because he knew that the trail led to the neighborhood that was right next to his own.

Whenever Yang got back, she called her friends Weiss and Blake, and told them both exactly what had happened and to watch for him, and if they saw him, stop him at all costs. Gordon was flying down the road and Weiss saw him as well as Blake.

Weiss and Blake created a trip wire, but Gordon didn't realize this until it was too late. He hit the trip wire causing him to fall over his handlebars and was now lying on his back as the two girls approached.

G: Damn...

Yang had arrived and Gordon just wanted to be left alone.

Gordon was extremely angry, and he eventually snapped

G: When can you just leave me alone?! I don't want to be with you, I don't want to see you again, I was watching you in the woods because I was extremely well hidden, I honestly think you're a stalker, I don't care if you're good looking, I don't want anything to do with you! The only reason we met was because I was helping your sister, and if you ask me, I'd rather be with her than you. We just met, and you already want to have sex with me?! Are you for real?!

Y: If you would please just...

G: I'm not going to take MY time and waste it, listening to whatever kind of ridiculous lies you have to tell me to even think about giving you a damn chance. If you even so much as try to speak to me again, I swear I WILL call the authorities, and have you charged for rape, assault, and stalking.

Do I make myself clear?!

Weiss and Blake just looked at each other in shock.

Gordon then turned to Weiss and Blake.

G: Now you two...you actually thought it would be a good idea to make a tripwire to stop me? It stopped me alright!

Look at what else it did!

Gordon's arms, hands, knees, and back were scraped up and the back of his shirt was torn to pieces.

G: Not only did you stop me, but you wrecked me! How do you guys live with yourselves?!

Gordon then turned back to Yang, who was now in tears.

Gordon walked over to her and grabbed her by the head and lifted her head to where he was looking at her face to face.

G: I don't give a damn if you cry or not, if you think I will EVER apologize for anything I said or did, then you really do have problems, now don't you?

G: Now finish what I'm about to say, ok?

Y: Y-yes...

G: Whenever I walk away to get my bike and ride away, I will...

Y: Never make any kind of contact or try to talk to you ever again.

G: Good, I guess you're smarter than I thought you were.

Gordon walked over to his bike and picked it up, and put it back on it's wheels.

Then he walked his bike between Weiss and Blake, and stopped and looked at the paint job on his bike, it was all scraped up. He then grabbed Weiss by the back of the head, and right when he got in her face to make her think he was gonna hurt her,

she closed her eyes in fear. But what happened was totally unexpected. When he got his face close to hers and she closed her eyes, Gordon had locked lips with her.

Weiss was speechless. Her eyes grew wide as Gordon handed her his number, and he confessed that he had a crush on her for the longest time, and wanted to know if she'd go out with him. Weiss cracked a small smile and said that she had a crush on him for a long time as well, and said she would go out with him and she handed him her number, and told him to call her at around 8:00.

G: Well, since my work here is done, I'm out of here.

Weiss grabbed his shirt collar and locked lips with him before he left.

W: You're so cute when you're angry.

Gordon blushed bright red, as he walked away.

G: Hey Blake, nice to meet ya, Weiss, I'll give ya a call tonight.

Gordon called Weiss that night, and they were deciding on what to do for their first date. The two of them went for a walk on the beach. Gordon told Weiss that he didn't know why he didn't tell her how he really felt about her. Weiss felt the same way. Weiss told him that she lived alone, and that she could actually start spending the night with him and they both agreed that they would stay away from all of the "intimate" stuff, although they did agree that they could sleep in the same bed without "getting closer", so to speak.

The two of them kissed once again, and walked back to Gordon's house hand in hand.

THE END


End file.
